


Sugar

by MobMode



Series: MobMode's Fic Requests [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, fellas is it gay to share a bed with ur crush???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toddykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/gifts).

> Fic request for Toddy, whomst I love very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The prompt was: "Two people with mutual but chaotic feelings are "forced" to share a bed, one of them offers to sleep somewhere else in the room but the other refuses completely" which is so my jam so of course I had to write this for my bro!!!! Hope you like it Toddy!!!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos much appreciated!

The dull glow from the tv is probably what wakes Drake up from his dozing off, that or the loud snoring right next to him. Blinking open his eyes slowly, Drake finds he’s fallen asleep curled up in Launchpad’s side, not for the first time but it still makes him blush being this close to his best friend. Scooting away from the bigger duck, he winces when he sees the uncomfortable way in which his neck leans to the side, grabbing his arm and shaking him gently to wake him up.

“Launchpad… Launchpad, wake up you’re going to break your neck,” he mumbles, jumping when he wakes up with a start, muttering something about Darkwing Duck while his eyes take in the room blearily.

“Nope, no Darkwing here, just Drake.” he chuckles, patting Launchpad’s arm and catching his attention.

“Oh, guess I fell asleep,” Launchpad yawns, stretching his big arms out in a way that certainly doesn’t have Drake staring at them, no siree. “Should probably get going.” he says, rubbing at his neck where a crick has formed.

Glancing over at the clock in the kitchen, Drake’s eyes widen to see it’s two in the morning, and as he looks back over at Launchpad, who is already falling back asleep, he makes a decision, “I’m not letting you go out driving like this, why don’t you just stay the night?”

Launchpad sits up straight, wide awake at these words, a warm blush spreading over his face and Drake realizes how his words could have been taken, causing a blush of his own to burn his cheeks.

“I-I mean, I’ll stay on the couch and you can take my bed!” he says quickly, and Launchpad gives him a look.

“What? No way am I taking your bed, this is your apartment, dude,” Launchpad argues, and Drake rolls his eyes, leave it to the pilot to be too nice to take the much more comfortable bed.

“I really don’t mind, you’re my best friend and I want you to take it,” he crosses his arms, refusing to budge.

“Drake, I really don’t mind the couch, alright?” he smiles, spreading out on the couch as if to show it was fine but it looks like he could fall off at any moment.

“You hardly fit on the couch…” Drake frowns, but he can’t help but laugh when Launchpad does a suave pose only to slip off the couch, “Ok, fair point.” he chuckles, getting up.

He thinks Launchpad is just going to head over to his bedroom and go to bed, but instead he is suddenly being picked up, letting out an undignified squawk as he’s thrown over the pilot’s shoulder and carried into his room. He is once again reminded of just how big and strong his friend is and his face burns while he tries to squirm out of his hold.

“Hey! Let me go, criminal! This is illegal and I’m calling the police!” he cries, beating his fists uselessly at Launchpad’s back. He is then dropped unceremoniously onto his bed, Launchpad turning around without a word back to the living room.

“Excuse you, sir! How dare you!” he shouts after him, forgetting the fact that he lived in an apartment where he could get noise complaints. Scrambling out of bed to chase after him, he grabs onto Launchpad’s arm, trying in vain to tug him back towards his bedroom but his much bigger size allows him to keep walking. “No! You take the bed!”

Launchpad plops back onto the couch, ignoring him as he stands in front of him tapping his foot impatiently.

Trying a different approach, Drake puts on the best puppy dog eyes he could, “ _ Please _ Launchpad, just take the bed?” he begs, and he holds back a smile when he can see Launchpad’s resolve crumbling under the weight of his stare.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Launchpad drags a hand over his face, peeking through his fingers and Drake gives him a sugary sweet smile.

“Why don’t we both just take the bed?” he suggests, and Drake has to take a second to allow his brain to come back to working order just at the idea of sharing a bed with probably the most important person in his life. After a moment of stammering through his words, he manages to squeak out a quiet ‘Ok.’ and they both head into his bedroom.

Trying desperately not to think about the fact that he was going to be laying on a bed with Launchpad McQuack in just a few minutes, Drake goes into the bathroom to change, grabbing the first shirt he sees then stepping back into the bedroom. Launchpad is already laying down, about to doze off when he slips into bed carefully, rousing him. He blinks at him a couple of times, and Drake realizes he’s staring at his shirt, and he thinks his heart stops when he figures out what shirt he’s wearing. 

It’s one of Launchpad’s shirts from the time he came over and Drake’s air conditioning was broken, so of course he walked around his apartment shirtless the whole day, which definitely didn’t help with the heat situation for Drake. He ended up leaving the shirt, the summer heat doing something to his brain, and if Drake held onto it and maybe slept with it on sometimes he was none the wiser, until now at least.

“Huh, so that’s where it went.” Launchpad says, and Drake blushes even harder, “It’s big and comfy, ok?! I’m sorry I never told you I had it,” Drake whines, hiding his face in his hands.

Launchpad is quiet for a while, searing the image of Drake wearing his clothes into his brain just in case he never gets to see it again, before clearing his throat, “Uh, it’s alright,” he coughs, “Keep it…”

Drake is as far away from Launchpad as he can manage, but he still feels so unbelievably nervous, playing with the fabric of his (well technically Launchpad’s) shirt in a soothing gesture. He nearly jumps when Launchpad’s smooth voice fills his ears as he begins just talking about whatever the last episode of Darkwing Duck was, probably able to sense his nerves and filling the silence between them to give him something else to think about.

He’s grateful for the noise, feeling his eyes droop lower and lower as Launchpad info dumps about his theories that he’s already heard about hundreds of times but would listen to a hundred more times before he ever got tired of them. He’s almost asleep when he gets the sudden urge to ask a question that’s been bugging him.

“This isn’t weird to you?” he whispers, eyes still closed as he wouldn’t have been able to meet Launchpad’s gaze anyways. Launchpad is quiet for a second, and Drake wishes he had just kept his mouth shut until he answers, “No, I never feel weird when I’m with you, just comfortable and happy.” Drake hopes the pilot has his eyes closed as well thanks to the warm blush that takes over his face. 

“You’re my best friend, dude, really.” he adds, and any good feelings floating around Drake’s chest quickly vanish. Right, they were just friends, of course, just two friends sharing a bed completely platonically. 

Turning onto his other side, putting his back to Launchpad, Drake says a quick ‘Goodnight.’ then curls into himself, hoping sleep would come quickly.

When he wakes up the next morning, Drake feels so warm and comfortable that he tries to snuggle further into the sheets, only to be pulled back by the arm around his waist. 

Wait.

Eyes shooting open, Drake has to hold back a scream when he discovers he’s wrapped tight in Launchpad’s arms, and he thinks he blacks out when that big arm hugs him closer and the pilot nuzzles into the back of his neck with his beak. When his heart stops trying to beat out of his chest he attempts an escape from Launchpad’s grasp, only to be held tighter each time. Accepting his fate and that he’ll die of embarrassment when Launchpad wakes up, Drake just lays there, hoping his end will be a swift one. 

When Launchpad does eventually begin waking up, Drake screws his eyes shut, pretending to sleep and hoping he was still as good of an actor as he remembers.

Launchpad wakes up with a yawn, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and moving to stretch until he registers that he’s holding something, looking down and gasping at the sight of Drake in his arms. Quickly and carefully, Launchpad unwraps his arms from around Drake and slides back until he falls off the bed with a yelp. The loud  _ thump _ of Launchpad hitting the ground makes Drake sit up in surprise, looking over the edge of the bed to find his friend sitting on the floor looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Good morning?” he says, raising a brow.

“GOOD MORNING!” Launchpad says, overly loud and making Drake wince, “WELP I SHOULD GET GOING THANKS FOR LETTING ME STAY OVER, ALRIGHT BYE!” he shouts over his shoulder as he bolts from the room, and after a bit of crashing and the sound of Launchpad running into several walls, his front door opens then slams shut.

Sighing to himself, Drake shivers as now he feels much colder without Launchpad’s arm holding him, and he knows he’s ruined his ability to sleep on his own now.

“Do you remember the first time we slept in the same bed together?”

Drake hums sleepily as he sidles up closer to his husband, sighing when Launchpad wraps around him like he does every time they sleep. He’s not sure there’s any other way he could sleep now, too used to the warmth and security that came from Launchpad’s arms and Launchpad’s arms only.

“Mhm, yeah… I was a nervous wreck,” he mutters, laughing to himself just thinking about how oblivious they both were to each other’s feelings back then.

“You know, I had been struggling to sleep for like a week before then,” Launchpad says, and the rumble of his chest has Drake close to drifting off, but he keeps himself awake as he can tell Launchpad still has more to say.

“I couldn’t sleep because… because of what happened after that fight where you got stabbed.” he continues, and Drake wakes up a little more. There weren’t many times he was stabbed and he can remember exactly which fight he was talking about, how that was maybe the first time he was actually afraid for his life.

“I just kept remembering how scared you looked, and how much blood there was and I-” Launchpad’s voice breaks and now Drake is fully awake, pulling his face from his husband’s chest to look up at him, frowning when he sees the tears dripping down his feathers.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright. I’m right here,” Drake soothes, grabbing his face and thumbing away his tears. Launchpad leans into his grasp, sniffling a bit and grabbing one of his hands to press a kiss to his palm.

“Sorry… I don’t know why I’m thinking about it right now, but… that was the first time I was able to sleep after that whole incident. Maybe it was because I was holding you and knew you were safe,” he whispers, looking down at him with shining eyes and Drake moves up Launchpad’s chest to connect their beaks in a slow kiss. They share a few more lazy kisses, Drake trying his best to reassure the pilot that he was perfectly safe and healthy now and he didn’t need to worry about anything.

“Y’know, that morning I woke up, I don’t think I’d ever felt that comfortable in my whole life,” he admits, threading his fingers through his husband’s hair idly, “I just felt so secure in a way I never had, and I hope you know you made it much harder for me to sleep by myself after that so thanks a lot.”

Launchpad laughs quietly, pecking him on the cheek in a belated apology, “Yeah, it’s hard to sleep without your other half there.” 

And while Drake would never say he was one to believe in soulmates or people being two halves of a whole, as he and his husband held each other close, falling asleep, there was no denying the fact that until Launchpad, a lot of his life did feel like it was missing a significant portion of  _ something _ , and it wasn’t until Drake met him that he began to feel completely whole.


End file.
